


【维勇】风停

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox
Summary: 《欠安》续，HEWarning：①有看上去很绿的但并不绿的情节②没有黑任何人，他们都很好，我爱勇利和维克托，ooc是我的错③不管你有多不爽请看完全篇再做定夺





	【维勇】风停

“你在等人？”

“等风罢了。”

————  
01  
维克托从未想到，他会在自己搬来波士顿的当天，在距离所租公寓三个街区的超市里遇见勇利。

男人一手推着购物车，另一只手在屏幕上滑动，核查自己漏买的东西，转过一个货架就看见那人手里拿着两罐咖啡粉，眼眉低垂，手指抵在配料表上，正比对着它们的区别。青年较之从前并未有太多变化，只是更瘦了些，曾经合身的衣服变得空荡，衬衫袖子被卷至肘部又滑落，只堪堪卡在臂弯。修长笔直的腿包裹在质地精良的西装裤里。维克托记得，这身西装是自己送他的生日礼物，当时他半推半就地被推进了常去的高端定制店里，局促不安地看着自己，在店员的引导下抬起了双臂。

他明明是易胖体质。

维克托想去打声招呼却顿在原地，不知现在是否合适，因为他看见勇利的腰间搭着一只手，青年的注意力还在那些细密的英文字母上，便顺从地被圈进了对方的怀里，也不抗拒落在鬓发间的吻，恋人漂亮健康的小麦肤色反衬得他脸色苍白，并不很般配。

男人想转身离开，却碰倒了货架上摞叠的盒装饼干。勇利的恋人看上去是个热情的好人，见此情况便松开了怀里的青年，迈开长腿朝这边走来，帮维克托捡起了洒落一地的饼干盒。他们同时起身，对上了那双玫瑰粽色的眼睛。

“选好了吗？回家吧。”

男人并没有过多地在意这个举手之劳，他径直走回恋人身旁，把手重新搭回了原位。

“嗯。”

勇利把左手那罐放回货架，右手的直接扔进了自己的购物车里。在不大的碰撞声里，他凝视着维克托的眼睛，嘴唇翕动，像是在说：

“你来了。”

“我来了。”

02  
在那之后，舍近求远地来这家超市成了维克托的日常，最开始经常是带着单子来的全面购物，看就知道又是一个刚搬至此的新市民。后来东西差不多置办齐全了，就买些零碎的小玩意儿。他每日必来，或早或晚，收银的女孩儿记住了他，下班时顶着羞红的脸问男人住哪儿。

当天他心情不错，于是新买的雨伞指向了三个街区外的公寓。

于是女孩儿在心里嘀咕起来，在那所高级公寓下，分明就有超大型的连锁超市。

维克托沿着街道行走，路灯把影子拉得老长，他不时地换手来拎沉重的购物袋。这是男人本不曾经历的事，因为只要他想，便做什么都有人跟着。  
于是维克托身边所有的人都为他拎过购物袋子，而他本人也对这份照顾习以为常。直到他刚刚落地的那天，他拎着购物袋走出超市，不够熟悉街区，驾照不能用何况也没车可开，男人只好拎着它们，向称不得是家的方向走去。

进了门，如释重负地松开手，袋子砸在地上，维克托站在玄关，看着手指上勒出的红痕，忘了下一步的动作。

晚上，他给自己开了瓶红酒，依稀记得在很多年前与挚友对酌时，曾调笑着问克里斯为什么不追求自己，同样俊朗挺拔的男人只停了半晌，挑挑眉，未置一词，直到酒被喝尽，凉风乍起，才起身紧了紧裹在身上的外套。他替维克托付了酒钱，留下一句话便翩然离去。

他说了什么？

我不记得了。

03  
维克托终于在几个月后重新遇到了勇利，就在那家超市。还是在挑东西，这次是牛奶，身边没有站着人，青年的鼻尖被冷藏柜里透出的冷风冻红，有点像多年前他走进酒吧时的样子。

“男朋友没陪你？”

男人走过去，和勇利并排站着，稍微偏了头去看他。

“他出差了。”

青年没有抬头，仍是挑着，言简意赅地回答。

维克托突然开始后悔他执着于这家超市，这不是个重逢的好选择，他分明可以订一家餐厅，或者请人看一场歌剧，他是有对方手机号码的。

男人想说声再见然后转身离开，却又被青年的话钉在原地。

“他外派工作，半年后回来。”

勇利最后选了一大一小的两瓶，把他们整齐地放在购物车的一角，用稀疏平常的音量和语气对维克托说着。

“你要来我家吗？”

他望见男人那双湛蓝色的眸子里，映照的是波澜不惊的自己。

勇利比起维克托显然是个会统筹规划的正常人，他的家离超市很近，步行不过三五分钟。两个人一前一后地走在夏日酷热的街道上，汗水从勇利的鬓角滑落，从指缝渗出，他手里也拎着维克托的袋子。

男人盯着勇利被抻得发白的手指，想了想，要回了自己的袋子，他问青年：

“勒得不疼吗。”

勇利像是没想到会被这样问，惊讶一闪而过，理所应当地回答：

“我习惯了。”

到了家，维克托第一眼就看见挂在玄关的风衣，一件对勇利来说太过宽大的衣服。青年并不介意他打量探索的目光，把人请了进去，落座，烧上一壶水。

“抱歉，我家只有茶。”

“没关系，什么都行。”

他们以前从不这样说话。  
维克托坐在木椅上，没有软垫，很硬，并不算舒服。他的目光追随着勇利，看他把买来的东西分门别类，有的放进冰箱，有的放进橱柜。他的家和男人曾经设想的一样，简朴却不至简陋，藏着不显山不漏水的典雅和端庄。

水开了，青年为他和自己沏了茶，乌绿的茶叶在水下翻腾舒展开，清香悠悠地散了出来。勇利端起茶杯，轻吹几下烫口的水，小心啜饮着。维克托不懂品茶，只学着样子，一口口地抿完。

他想开口说些什么，音节还未发出便被突然起身青年打断。

“下雨了。”

抬头去看，正如勇利所说，雨珠接二连三地拍打在窗户上，看趋势，大有变本加厉的意思。

“我去收下衣服。”

他也不等维克托回答，直接向阳台走去，熟练地一件件扯下挂在衣架上的衣服，用手肘把花盆向里顶了顶，再拿脚尖勾上了阳台门，衣服就被顺手扔在椅子上，一套动作连贯迅速，甚至在行云流水间带了些许美感。

所以他平时就是这样生活的。

这个突然冒出的念头在一瞬间占据了维克托大脑的所有空间，勇利还站在阳台门口，看着灰蒙蒙的天气，或许是在考虑下午的日程安排。  
男人放下杯子，离座，绕过茶台，走向青年，环抱住他，圈起了细瘦的腰肢，胸膛贴合上对方瞬间绷紧又放松的脊背。维克托知道，自己现在的姿态不算好看，可他真的想问勇利：  
和那个人分手好不好，你不是说过爱我吗，或者我和他平等竞争也可以——

青年的手附了上去，与男人十指交扣在一起。还不等维克托欣喜，他的手就被引导着解了怀里人的衬衫扣子，锁骨和胸膛被显露出来。勇利抬起头，唇啄上了对方的下巴，开口：

“你想和我做吗？”

维克托陷进了那张柔软的大床里，那是勇利和别人的床。男人虽然情史丰富却没有过这样的经验，他不屑于插足别人的感情，更何况大多人在他面前都会选择自动与别人断掉联系。他看着跪坐在自己面前的人，青年的衬衫已经被扔在地上，身体暴露在午后暴雨的昏暗光线下。勇利比当时看上去还要瘦，仿佛只有一层薄薄的皮肤覆在骨头之上，肋骨排布清晰可见。乳尖不知何时已经挺立起来。

维克托顺着青年的手看下去，他在低头解着腰带，裆部已经有了突出的形状，大概是刚刚接吻导致的，男人在心里这样猜测着，他向来清晰的思维此刻开始混乱起来：

他平时也是这样和他男友做爱的吗？  
他要自己脱衣服，那做完之后，他男友会帮他清理吗？  
还有他的纹身，是不是已经洗掉了？  
肯定洗掉了，没有男人能忍受恋人身上这样的纹身。  
腿根的皮肤那么嫩，会留疤吗？  
他男友会问他曾经纹了什么吗？  
那他怎么不问问洗的时候疼不疼？

一定很疼——

所有问题都在看见青年裸体的一刻戛然而止。

没有洗掉。

他的名字还在那里。

就在勇利的大腿根部，纯黑的，与鲜红的玫瑰交绕在一起，蜿蜒着，爬向青年的深处。

对方趴下来覆到男人身上，用嘴叼住拉链，颇为煽情地缓缓拉下，然后用舌尖在濡湿的内裤上划了一圈，一面用手指轻揉着一面抬起头关注维克托的反应。还不等看清便被人一把捞进怀里压在身下，男人修长的手指插进青年汗湿的发里，吻如窗外的雨珠，热烈地落在勇利身上。

“你…你！别亲到脖子上！”  
“别人知道他不在家！”

男人像是被毒蛇狠狠咬了一口，在盛夏的午后里他竟觉有寒气自脊背开始爬满全身。怀里的人开始变得不再真切，仿佛有藤蔓从青年身体里破土而出，将他紧紧缠绕。

“你不喜欢我这样。”

上挑的气音钻进维克托的耳朵里，对他挑衅。

“我喜欢。”

那是男人第一次对青年说喜欢。

放弃了温存的前戏，维克托的手指探向了后穴，还是禁闭着的。

“你没做润滑？”

“谁……能想到了…”

青年的吐字已经不再清晰，在男人的亲吻下，绵软黏腻的喘息像是湿毛巾绞出的水，淋淋漓漓地洒在维克托心上。他费力地挣开怀抱，拉开床头柜摸出用了一半的润滑剂，塞进男人手中。维克托瞟了一眼，保质期还早得很。

他深吸一口气，把润滑剂倒在手上，稍微捂了会儿便往穴口送去。男人指甲留了些日子，刚探进一根手指就激青年身体一颤。

“你！”

“我最近可没修指甲的需要。”

说话间又一根手指塞入，进得不算轻松，维克托一手给勇利扩张着，一手在青年勃起的性器上撸动，指尖揉过突出的棱筋，在铃口处上下挤推着，仿佛是早已精通勇利身体结构般，男人每动作一下，绞住手指的肠肉就软上一分，直到准备工作完成，维克托抽出三根手指，分开，让黏腻的液体滑落滴到发红的穴口。青年的脸埋进被子里，呻吟时流出的津液沾湿了床铺。

维克托借握住勇利性器的手向上，把青年的臀部提高，怒涨的性器抵住臀缝摩擦，另一只手虚扼住他纤细的后颈，俯身，舔上青年耳后的褶皱。

“我进去了。”

火热的性器在一瞬间钉进了勇利的甬道深处，茎头无比准确地碾上腺体，肠道里的软肉毫无抵抗地让出了一条路，淫液汹涌地流了出来。青年的腰向后顶去，主动迎合那根深埋在身体的器官，他听见身上传来一声喟叹。  
维克托的手从后颈下滑来到腰际，止住勇利想要跟随的动作，不顾湿软穴肉的挽留抽出了性器，只剩顶端留在穴口，然后在青年难耐不满的喘息声里拨开两瓣臀肉又狠狠操进最深处，粘稠的汁液被打成飞沫溅在男人的耻毛上，青筋凸起的性器蛮横而残忍的撞在腺体上，一次又一次。

强烈的快感让勇利觉得眼前发白，男人的每个动作都能牵起全身的快感，一双腿抽搐着，抖着，若不是有男人的手臂卡在胯骨处提着，他下一秒就要跪趴在床上。挺立充血的乳尖不断在床单上蹭着，没被照顾到的性器自顾自地射了两回。进入不应期的青年暂时无法勃起，维克托却不知体谅地继续抽插，他带着勇利的手摸上了对方的小腹，非要让青年知道他被进得有多深。

“不……不行………那里…太…………”

勇利终于忍不住了，眼泪从半闭的眼角滑落，绵软无力的腿想向前爬走又被一把拽回，被硬生生插到半勃的性器再射不出东西，顶端只能流出一点稀薄的情液，随男人抽插的动作晃动，在床单上留下一道道水痕。

“太舒服了？”

“是……是…我不行了…”

记忆回到了几年前的夜晚，他也是这样对男人哭喊求饶着。勇利感到一阵阵头疼，太阳穴处的神经突突地跳动着，像有千百根针扎进脑子里。胸口憋闷得像是要把他逼疯，只好张开嘴大口地喘着粗气，可不等他喘上几口，喉咙深处的呻吟便争先恐后地冲了出来，反而让他有缺氧的错觉。

维克托本人倒远没有勇利想象的那般游刃有余，湛蓝色眸子变得幽暗，死死盯住身下想要逃离的人，瞳孔里像是燃起火焰。汗珠顺着鬓角滑下，落在青年光裸的脊背上。勇利白得吓人的皮肤上终于沾上了血色，一双突出随着青年动作而起落不停的蝴蝶骨，刺进了维克托的眼睛，像是怕人化蝶飞走似的，男人禁锢的动作又强了半分。

那些穴肉仿佛有了生命，紧紧追随着搅动肠道的性器，密密匝匝地缠上去，吮吸着，渴求着男人的精液。滚烫的胸膛贴上青年单薄的脊背，粗重湿热的呼吸打在勇利的耳后，喉咙深处传出如野兽的低吼。  
终于，精液被释放在狭小的甬道里，狠命地一股股冲在腺体之上，激得青年惊叫着妄图躲闪。

男人发泄殆尽的瞬间，时间如同被按下了暂停，两个人保持着最后一刻的姿势停了几秒，才重重地跌进床铺里，汗水腺液和精液粘了满身。窗外的雨还不停，空气比之前更加浑浊闷热，沉重的喘息一声声落在寂静的卧室里，提醒着两人刚才的疯狂。

“去洗澡？”  
男人的目光盯住了他刚刚在惨白天花板上发现的小黑点，喃喃地问着。

“你先…我好累。”  
青年背对他蜷缩起身体，精液从还闭合不上的穴口流出。

维克托应声下了床，趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室，并不怎么意外地看见了双人份的洗漱用具，他拿起一个牙杯端详了片刻又放下，转身打开了花洒。而那个躺在床上休息的人，则在哗哗的水声里合上了双眼。

等勇利再次醒来时，雨已经停了，天色全黑，自己浑身清爽地包裹在干燥洁净的被子里。

而维克托不在。

04  
第三次偶遇来得很快，或者说，它刻意地不像是偶遇。

才做过的第二天，维克托就在超市的门口看到了刚刚从学校回来，还拎着电脑的青年。

他们一起吃了顿难以界定愉快与否的晚饭，然后在男人新买的车里接了吻，在要更进一步时被勇利推开，说：

“下次吧。”

的确是有下次的。

从那天以后，他们三天两头就做一次爱，在勇利家，在维克托家，在情人宾馆……  
甚至还有另一个城市的酒吧厕所，那天完事后的勇利坐在马桶上，问斜靠在墙角的维克托他的酒吧怎么样了。

男人偏过头，看着青年回答说，卖了。

是了，那家“Wind”被卖掉了，还因为业内的争相出价，在生命的最后一刻为维克托做出了最大的贡献。

在交接的当天，维克托看着那四个字母，想起来不知是哪任男朋友曾赞扬这个店名和自己一样。

“你就像风一样，风不多想，也不会停。”  
“真好。”

这是床伴没错了……可是，他还要算上出轨吧？

维克托曾在很多个做完的夜里这样梳理他们的关系，可惜不管怎样算都不是什么值得摊开讲的关系。

男人并不很喜欢这样，于他而言对感情的洒脱不等于随便，可是每当他想开口结束时，话总要因为看见勇利的眼睛而被噎回喉咙。

那双眸子看上去还是那么干净。

那么让人沉静。

05  
半年的时间不短，让他们的关系从夏天持续到冬天，让家里的每一处都留下了欢爱的痕迹，让维克托近乎忘记了勇利身边的人本不该是他。

直到那天晚上，他们吃完饭，并排往家里走着，维克托想把新买的香水塞进勇利的包中，偏过头，看见雪落在青年的肩头和发上，他呼出的气团在夜空里四散飘去，鼻尖和耳朵被冻得通红，和他当初误闯进店里时的样子无差。男人心里最深最软的地方像是被谁挠了一下，痒痒的，他解开自己的围巾给青年围上，让对方最近养起了一点肉的脸埋了小半在里面。

勇利顺从着维克托的动作，两人自然得像一对相爱多年的默契情侣，如果能忽略那句

“他明天要回来了。”

像一把尖刀剜进维克托的心里。

暧昧的气氛荡然无存，他们沉默着，踏着雪，听着新雪踩在脚下的咯吱声，一路无言地回了家。

勇利家永远是那么整洁，和半年前第一次来时一样。没有言语，也没有铺垫，两个人一路从门口纠缠到床上，互相撕扯开对方的衣服，像两只在搏斗的困兽。

维克托的落在脖颈，他感到胸前抗拒的力度，只好拼了命找回理智，才没有一口咬上如天鹅般白而细的颈子。男人突然觉察出一种从他落地第一天就被埋藏起的名为委屈的感情，那是在过去的二十几年里他从未领悟过的，因为没人舍得。

可是呢——这个怀里的人，让他第一次魂不守舍，收拾了所有行囊便义无反顾地离开那个相当喜爱的城市；他还是第一次为别人清理身体；第一次在深夜里辗转反侧，披衣起身去等候天边启明星的出现……

他第一次爱而不能，克制着力道确保不在身上留下痕迹，隐忍着不去涉及对方正常的生活轨迹，他甚至没去过勇利的大学，只因为青年背对着自己的一句：

“你不能去。”

胸中有层层的海浪翻滚上涌，铺天盖地地向男人压了过来，他和勇利接吻，眼泪无声地落在青年脸上，对方无言地结束了这个吻，用舌尖舔去眼角咸涩的液体，然后转个身，跪趴在维克托面前。

他甚至都不愿问我为什么哭。

此刻的男人像极了自己曾经厌烦过的，敏感而脆弱的恋人，他一度搞不明白，原来自信张扬的人到底是怎么变得患得患失目光躲闪。

他现在终于知道了。

维克托没制住勇利的腰，也不再去按那脆弱的后颈，只是温柔地，冷静而克制地在青年的性器上来回套弄着，用喷射出的精液代替用完的润滑剂去湿润穴口。他把勇利转过来，向前挪动直到人被逼进墙壁与自己胸膛间的狭小空隙里，还不忘把枕头垫在青年的背后。

他太瘦了，骨头会被咯疼的。

青年完全落进了男人怀里，柔韧性良好的身体被弯折到了不可思议的程度，双腿大开，挂在维克托的肩膀上。射过一次的性器又因为身体的情动而颤颤巍巍地立了起来，通红着流出液体，穴口翕张，渴求能吞吃下什么来缓解甬道的痒。这太磨人了，家里暖气开得不够足，肩膀接触到墙壁冷得近乎麻木，可胸膛之下又是一片火燎的热，烧得人头昏脑涨，只想往那块同样滚烫的地方坐。

终于，肖想已久的性器抵住了穴口，只轻轻一磨就逼得青年汁水横流。

“勇利自己坐下来好不好？”  
“我控制不了力度。”

维克托在青年的耳边哄劝着，没有任何恶劣的想法和情趣，只是怕自己会在对方腰间留下暂时消不去的指痕。

勇利停顿了一会儿，像是在消化男人的要求，然后点头，用绵软无力的手臂尽量撑起自己，一点点地吃下那根粗长怒涨的性器。维克托很体贴的放下了扩张时搭在肩膀的腿，顺着青年的速度缓慢地向上顶起胯骨。只进了一半，穴肉就热情地缠了上来，讨好着像凶器一般的肉刃，像蜜般软黏。青年眉头紧蹙，停下了动作，男人也立刻停了，他看见对方像是露出了苦恼的神情，破碎难耐的呻吟从唇缝间溢出。下一秒，勇利把支撑着自己的手臂撤回，全身的重量压在那一点之上，整个人瞬间被火热的楔子贯穿，然后死死地钉住。

“维克——啊！”

男人终于听见了，半年来他的名字第一次在床笫间被呼喊，那种他原本不屑的感情此刻又汹涌而来：

勇利知道是我。

他知道此刻在他身体最深处的人是我。

有时男人看着沉浸在高潮里的人会产生怀疑，他怀疑青年究竟知不知道是在和谁做爱，这个清朗的人远比看上去要淫荡的多，他知道要把腿盘上男人的腰，知道该让男人冲撞哪里，知道怎么让男人进得更深，偏就不知道去叫人名字，即使是哭着求饶也不肯漏出半个音节。

勇利的脚蹭上男人的腰，大腿根去磨男人的胯骨，不满地在维克托怀里扭动着，催促着：

快动啊。

用力。

维克托敛了情绪，在勇利额角印下堪称纯情的一吻，然后衔住青年的唇，下体近乎疯狂地顶撞起来。勇利被一下顶得狠了，浑身一颤，眼睛蒙上一层薄雾，整个人涣散了下来，化成一个白面团子，任男人的动作摆弄，再叫不出半个“不”字。  
那真的是凶器，凶狠却细腻地一遍遍剐过那处腺体，狠命地往里操，像是要把人顶穿。青年连喊叫呻吟的力气都没有，只能在张嘴换气的空挡发出几个意义不明的音节。他像被悬挂在城楼之上的祭品，男人用阴茎给他上刑，将他开膛破肚，把所有下流淫荡的欲念都暴露在烈日炎炎之下。

男人还追着去吻怀里的人，舌头纠缠在一起，津液混杂蜿蜒流下，在锁骨的低洼处停留。青年的舌根每被拉扯一下，包裹住维克托性器的肠肉就紧上一分。他还是忍不住，伸手去摸勇利汗湿光滑脊背。

维克托知道，这是他最后一次拥抱怀里的青年了，有东西梗在维克托的喉口，酸、涨、涩。他猜测，那年的勇利也是这样，怀揣着无望和痛苦，绕过条条街道来到自己身边。男人开始痛恨起曾经无知无觉的自己，原谅了曾经厌烦过的恋人。

他懂了。

学会慈悲了。

勇利能做得比维克托放肆，指甲划上男人的后背，又嫌人慢了，自己扭动起腰肢。向来理智男人终于被近乎杀死自己的苦痛掌控，在勇利再次觉得不满之前，重新狠插了进去。青年没料想到这样的快感，哀哀地叫着去了，精液喷射而出，沾到胸口上，脑袋里一片发白，整个人飘忽着好像周遭的一切都远了，大腿抽搐着，穴肉像被捣烂的桃子肉，夹不住的淫液顺着股缝沾湿了男人虬乱的耻毛。

男人也去了，性器能被青年绵软地缠住，上半身却带着无处宣泄的深情不知该抱向何处，他用手指去梳拢青年的黑发，露出那双漂亮的眸子，竟是出乎意料的清醒，明晰地映出一个狼狈的自己。

“我们……”

我们在一起好不好？  
我们不会分手的。  
我不会再喜欢上别人了。

所以我们在一起好不好？

青年微凉的指尖抵上男人的唇，笑着摇了摇头。

“你不信我。”

“你自己相信吗？”

人生的路那么长，你要如何保证不去再爱另一个呢？  
我不叫你走最后，哪里能知道会不会在午夜时分对上一双饱含歉疚的眸？

维克托仰躺在那张大床上，换他来听浴室的水声，他木着一张脸，追忆起自己这么多年的种种经历，电光火石间又想起了克里斯的脸，还有他最后半带无奈半带认真的话：

“追风可是很累的。”

是了，他累了。

是我不好。

06  
第二天，男人是被早餐的香气唤醒的，他来到餐桌前，青年已经为他煎好了培根和鸡蛋，旁边留了让他尽管走，自己会提前回来收拾房子的字条。

他怎么舍得呢。

维克托在房子里转了一圈，然后走进浴室，学着曾看到的家政工的样子，蹲下，用手去拢聚在下水管道口的银色发丝。他向来是不做这些事的，指尖触到地漏缝隙污泥的刹那，让男人心里泛起一阵恶心。

可他还是做了。

他把盘子洗净放回碗柜；床单被罩被卸了下来，塞进洗衣机里搅动着；卧室的地板来来回回被拖得锃光瓦亮。他又开了窗户和阳台门，把洗好的床具挂上。最后，拎着装有他们偷情罪证的垃圾袋离开了勇利的家。

下午三点，窗外下着小雪。

股市暴跌、丑闻外泄、防恐预警和两国断交……电视里的主持人正喋喋不休地讲出一条又一条令人不悦的新闻，告诉人们这个地球在痛苦中转动。

维克托把遥控器扔到沙发上，连带着把自己也摔了进去。他放松起酸痛的脊背，手指捏着鼻梁想舒缓疲惫，突然想起什么，被电击了似的弹坐起来。

那瓶香水！

那瓶香水还在勇利的包里！昨晚他只是随手塞了进去，他们都没在意。手指在屏幕上犹疑着，他不知道勇利是不是已经去往机场，甚至早就接到了恋人。

他并不笨，大可以说香水是买给对方的礼物，可万一那个人没用香水的习惯呢？

想着，电话终归是不方便，手指敲打几下编辑了短信：

你现在方便接电话吗？

连一分钟都不出，手机便震动起来。

“维克托？”

“我的香水落在你包里了。”  
“昨天买的。”

“啊……我看看。”  
“真的。”

“我去拿吗？”

手机的听筒那边沉默了，只听得见微小电流和青年呼吸的声音，传输到神经里又要混杂上自己的杂乱的心跳。

“你来吧。”

像做了一场宣判。

07  
维克托按照勇利给的地址来到了他大学附近的咖啡馆，青年上了车，从包里掏出那瓶尴尬的香水。

“我走之前把房子打扫了。”

果不其然地，看见了坐在副驾驶的人露出不可置信的表情。

“你什么时候去接他？”

“那就现在吧，我多等会儿不碍事。”

勇利垂下眼帘，像是默认了维克托送他的意图。

机场离市区不远，不多时就已经到了地方，停在机场入口，青年戴上了那顶不美观却足够暖和的帽子，向维克托道了声谢谢，便匆匆下车走进航站楼里。男人盯着离自己远去身影想，如果自己是他的男朋友，一定要把那顶帽子烧掉。

很可惜。

我没有机会。

他并没有调转车头返身回家，而是绕到停车场的入口，取了卡，选了处位置停下。为什么呢，男人也说不好，或许就只是想看看勇利和别人站在一起究竟是什么样子。

勇利说那个人从伊斯坦布尔回来，晚上6点到。维克托拿出手机查看，唯一一班来自土耳其的航班信息上显示着已落地的状态，指示着航厦A。

快了。

男人看着悠悠飘起雪花的天空，这样告诉自己。

“轰——！”

一声巨响，火光冲天，尖锐的警笛声将维克托从自己的思绪中拽回。他恍然想起了曾经从耳边溜走的防恐预警，一颗心倏地被提到了悬崖边上，身上的寒毛竖立，恐惧挥舞着镰刀，张牙舞爪地向自己而来。一秒钟都不敢多想，男人撑着因惊惧而力不从心的身子，逆着惊慌失措的人流，疯了似的往航站楼狂奔而去。

他听见有人喊着：

“航厦A出事了！”

男人的喉咙深处传来一声绝望的嘶吼，他推搡开与自己冲撞的男人，无瑕理会与母亲分散而哇哇大哭的女孩儿，昂贵的皮鞋被别人踩在脚下，大衣丢失在嘈杂的人海里，他的一双眼睛此刻只看得见那一个通往龙潭虎穴的入口，那幢方正的建筑里有自己的爱人。  
风声从耳边呼啸而过，刺刀般地割着双颊，他开始悔恨昨晚的自己没有再多说一句，悔恨当时的自己还是什么都不懂，一句小小的质问就挡住了一颗真心。从不示弱的男人疯狂地祈求着上帝，如果他能看见他平安的爱人，他一定要告诉他：

是了，我不敢保证无人预测的未来。

可是我此刻是如此诚恳地爱着你；  
奋不顾身逆流而上只为想拥你入怀；  
风到过的地方太多了也会累；  
风不想再漂泊了；

所以——

你愿不愿意试试看；  
我们把未来交给彼此；  
即使会吵架争执；  
即使会发现彼此的不堪和卑劣；  
可是不试试看你怎么能知道，知道我午夜梦回，会凝视着你的眸，轻声说：

“我见过那么多人。”

“最爱的仍是你。”

“勇利——！”

维克托看见了，他的爱人混在黑压压的人群里，和他们一起挤出了大门，仓皇地躲闪着别人，向自己的方向而来。

几分钟前，坐在主楼二楼窗前的青年无意地向外一瞥，看见了那辆张扬的红色跑车。下一秒，震耳欲聋的巨响差点击碎他的耳膜，他看见航厦A燃起了熊熊烈火，来不及去反应到底发生了什么便拔腿狂奔，向楼梯冲去。

他怎么没走？  
他难道在机场里？

他——  
是在等我？

可怖的想法占据了勇利的大脑，泪水瞬间盈满了眼眶，镜片沾满了液体变得模糊不清，逃命的高大男人的手肘在无意间撞上了青年的太阳穴，眼镜“啪”地飞了出去，他再看不清眼前的路，只能顺着人群被挤到正确的逃生路线。

他根本去不了航厦A。

自责的痛苦吞噬了青年，他怕得几近浑身瘫软，他后悔昨晚没让维克托说完那句话，那些回忆如同走马灯在脑海里一一浮现，尤其是那个根本无人知晓的隐秘夜晚，人们的喘息和闷热的空气混在一起，封住了他的口鼻，就好像那晚的湿热水汽。

他还记得，有一日，维克托给自己讲起那个“Wind”的店名，他看着那个潇洒又来去自如的男人，很想问一句：

“风不会停。”  
“为我也不肯停？”

话在脑子里转了三转，还是妥帖地放回了心里。

他不想自取其辱。

现在，塞在青年胸膛的哭喊像要喷薄而出，如果能再来一次，他想要问出口， 听男人亲口拒绝，或是同意。

勇利在心里斥骂着如此怯懦的自己，他想用自己一生的运气去换，换维克托毫发无伤地站在自己面前，然后他会告诉男人自己一生的野望：

我爱你；  
比这世界上任何一个都要爱你；  
即使你以后会腻；  
即使风还不想停下；  
也请给我个机会吧——

我这次不怕了；  
也不再躲了；  
我想和你在一起；

让我试试吧；  
我想试试看我们的未来；  
试试看终有一日，你会不会握住我的手，吻上无名指根，轻声告诉我：

“风停了。”

他们隔着兵荒马乱的人海相望，像隔了一条银河，失而复得的泪水夺眶而出，俩人迈开步子向对方跑去，撕扯开那些阻隔彼此的星辰，怀里的那个人之于自己像是最贴近心脏的一根肋骨，再用力一点就要被彻底折断。

温存的拥抱不过几秒，警笛和广播催促着它们赶快离开，维克托握紧了勇利的手，两个人灵活地穿梭着，一步步远离那个可怕的地方，向救援车辆跑去。

警方的效率极高，不多时两人就被安顿了下来，被披上毛毯的那一刻，维克托才发现自己的衬衫早已被冷汗浸透，转过头看身边的人，发现他也同样。男人捧起手里的热水杯，看不停冒出的白圈，他此刻有无数的话想对勇利说，也有无数的问题想问。

他们报了勇利家的地址，被安排着上了车，极度的紧张过后就是席卷全身的疲惫，他们靠在车后座上默默无言，只是两只手还紧握在一起，不肯松开。

08  
维克托拥着勇利躺在床上，静静地听着对方的心跳，今天他们都太累了。

“我想和你在一起。”

男人还是开口了，没有试探和不安，更不是在爱情里过招，只是在向青年阐述一个事实。  
但维克托知道，自己并没有表现得那么镇定，毕竟他在勇利面前总不能那么轻松。  
他不知道该怎么对勇利说，轻了怕传达不到，重了又怕逼迫对方，自己又总不能剖出一颗沉甸甸的真心来给人看。

“好，我也想。”

可青年就这样同意了，没有犹豫和躲闪，注视着男人的眸子，坚定地说了句好。

“那，那你男朋友呢？”  
如释重负的男人刚想亲吻自己的爱人，突然被这件早就忘到脑后的事击中，紧张地问到。

青年像是被突如其来的问题惊到了，眼神飘忽起来，久违的羞红爬上了耳根。

“勇利？”

“……早分手了。”

“什么时候！”

青年在男人陡然拔高的问话声里自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，视死如归地答道：

“你刚来的当天。”

“为什——”

还能是因为什么？  
因为我明白，只要看见你，就能肯定我还爱你，像我知道自己未来必死一样肯定。有朝一日，我可以远走他乡，可以无欲无求，可以抛弃所有的野望与执着，但只消看你一眼，万般柔情，涌上心头。※

“那他的衣服。”

“因为莫名其妙的理由，被刚交往半个月男朋友甩了。换成你，你会特意去拿一件落在他家的衣服吗？”

“要看我喜不喜欢了。”

青年噗嗤一声笑了，睁开眼睛，晶亮的眸子里盛满盈盈笑意。

“不对，那洗漱用具呢？不是同居了吗？”

“……”

“嗯？”

“我提前给你买好了不行？”

就像是为了掩饰自己的无地自容，青年用手捂住红透的脖颈，翻身下床进了浴室，手疾眼快地拼命阻挡想要破门而入的男人。

“勇利！”  
“我要生气了！我说真的！”

“再生气也等我洗完再说！”

砰！

于是，目瞪口呆的维克托先生被关在门外，听着从门缝传出的水声，哭笑不得。

09  
洗完澡的青年裹着浴巾，忐忑不安地走了出来，坐在默不作声的男人旁边，低着头小声试探：

“对不起……”

半晌没有得到回应的勇利小心翼翼地把头探了过去，看见男人满脸严肃地盯着手机屏幕，像是在做什么决定，刚安定的心又被紧紧攥住。

“维克……”

“想让我原谅你？”

男人不咸不淡地问着，仿佛没看见青年一瞬间惊慌的眼神。

“…我！”

“那明天和我去看戒指。”  
“功过相抵。”

大概不舍得再逗弄爱人，维克托这才笑着，亮出了手机屏幕，是某位设计大师的预约邮件。

“你！”

“扯平！”  
“现在该去睡觉了！”

窗外的风雪愈刮愈烈，打落了燕子秋天留下的窝；隔壁的电视机里播报着几小时前的机场恐袭新闻；与公寓遥隔多条街道的办公大楼里高官们乱作一团……  
而在这个平静而温暖的家里，男人和青年终于能相拥而眠，再没有一丝一毫的芥蒂和顾虑，只是这世界上千万普通却又不普通的爱侣之一。

再没有什么能翻覆他们。


End file.
